High School Never Ends
by xikra1648
Summary: Naruto and his sister Anako had been looking forward to high school but when they got there all they wanted to do was leave. When they finally did leave they found out that you can leave the building but high school never really ends. AU ShikaXOCXSasu, SakuXNaruXHina
1. Freshman Year

Anako and Naruto got off the bus and looked up at Konoha High School.

They were finally in High School.

No more recess with little kids.

No more GYM uniforms.

Best of all you could pick your own lunch.

The twins grinned at each other, their blue eyes shining with excitement, before walking in through the doors.

High school was going to be awesome!

Anako dropped her textbooks on the old kitchen table and the table broke. She looked down at the table before walking away to try to tame her long red hair after an even longer day. Naruto looked down at the table before dropping his things on top of Anako's and going to his room.

High school was going to be _awful_.

No more recess _at all_.

No more _free_ GYM uniforms.

And lunch was either inedible or unaffordable.

To top things off nobody had matured over the summer break. In fact it was like they had gotten even _less_ mature. Gossip was everywhere, fashion suddenly became incredibly important, money was a way of life, and Anako found out about a pair of Sophomores she didn't even know having sex in the bathroom. The popularity contest was more vicious than ever and even the teachers gave you a hard time if you weren't popular.

_Just four more years. Just four more years. Just four more years._


	2. Sophomore Year

Anako and Naruto survived freshman year, barely, and moved on. After a much needed summer vacation the two started their sophomore year. This year was a little better, they had some classes together…like drivers education.

Anako clearly remembered the first day Naruto got behind the wheel. Anako had gotten her learner's permit the day after their birthday but it had taken Naruto a few more months. It was a cold February morning and Anako and Shikamaru were in the back seat as Guy sensei, their GYM and Drivers Education teacher, tried to teach Naruto how to drive.

Naruto hit every cone; ran over five squirrels, only one of which was on the road; and would have ran over the school principle, Tsunade sensei, if the car wasn't _airborn_e at the time; but he parked perfectly. Guy congratulated Naruto on his youthful driving and excellent parking job. Naruto grinned and looked to the back seat. His grin faltered when he saw the position Anako and Shikamaru were in.

About half way through Anako had thrown herself at her best friend and wrapped her arms around his torso as she buried her face into his chest. Shikamaru's left hand a tight grip on the safety handle while his right arm was wrapped around Anako's shoulders.

"Dude…let go of my sister."


	3. Junior Year

Another year another GYM class.

Anako couldn't help but think that if she faked her death she could get out of GYM; anything to get out of swimming. Don't misunderstand her dislike for swimming, she could swim, but her red hair was almost impossible to manage when it was wet and if it didn't dry right it was like taming a lion with a carrot.

To add to her problems Guy sensei wasn't exactly creative when he paired off the students, he just went alphabetically by their last names which paired her off with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. In the locker room, Anako changed into the uniform red and white one-piece; she could feel almost all of the other girls glaring at her. It's not like Anako _asked_ to be paired with Sasuke. She didn't even like the guy. He was an ass!

Anako tied her hair into a bun as she walked to the pool. She looked around for Sasuke and found him brooding against the wall, as usual, and dressed in the guy's uniform red and white swimming trunks.

Anako's face matched her hair as her blue eyes stared at Sasuke's lean and muscular body.

_'Oh…_that's_ why…'_

Anako shook her head and breathed before she walked up to her GYM partner. Sasuke heard her coming and when he looked at her he had a struggle keeping control of his hormones.

Apparently puberty hit both of the Uzumaki twins like a shovel.

Anako didn't notice the look Sasuke was giving her; she was too busy trying to hide behind her bangs. Shikamaru, who was on the other side of the pool, did notice and he didn't like it.

_'Why do I even care? We're just friends.'_


End file.
